


Four pounds

by CreeperEyes



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperEyes/pseuds/CreeperEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt and Jesse have just sold their first batch of blue meth and note that it has an unusual effect on Tuco. Instead of attacking No Doze, Tuco decides he'd much rather suck, lick and finger Jesse in the back of his black SUV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for several reasons. One being that I'm a sucker for rare pairings.
> 
> Another is that I don't see Jesse as the delicate fragile flower that a lot of writers like to portray him as. I see him as being sexually submissive most of the time, but with some dominant tendencies as well.
> 
> Lastly, I think Tuco is hot! If you ask me, Raymond Cruz (the actor who plays him) is really attractive. Am I seriously the only one who thinks so? I've only seen like two other fics that pair someone with Tuco. Honestly, you could write a Tuco/Huell fic and I'd still read it.

It was one minute past three in the afternoon when Jesse arrived at the junkyard. Walt, clutching a brown paper bag filled with blue tinted meth, clad in his Heisenberg hat and sporting a pair of dark glasses, was already there waiting for him by a stack of crushed vehicles.

Jesse looked around in disapproval.

“I still can’t believe you want this to be our official location.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Walt asked.

“What’s wrong with it? Yo, Mr. White, are you serious? What isn’t wrong with it?” Jesse replied. “This is a non criminal’s idea of a drug deal. This is, hey I saw this in a movie. Let’s do it in real life.”

Walt gave him a belittling glance. “Okay Jesse, since you are clearly an unmatched criminal mastermind, please enlighten me. Where would you do a drug deal?”

“Someplace public. The mall, the park, the movie theatre, McDonald’s, basically anywhere besides some shady ass junkyard. Half the deals I’ve ever done happened at McDonald’s. No one ever gets shot at McDonald’s.”

“That’s not true,” Walt countered. “Fifteen years ago, a deranged man armed with a rapid fire weapon entered a McDonald’s in the middle of the day and started shooting, killing over half the people inside. He then shot himself. So yes, people do get shot at McDonald’s.”

“Whatever! So there’s an exception. You get my point. What I’m saying is that we need to deal in public. That way, buyers can’t just kill us and steal our product!”

Walt thought about this. Ultimately, Jesse was right. If the deal they were about to conduct went sour and they ended up dead, it could be days or even weeks before anyone found their corpses. Walt couldn’t die yet, he needed that $737,000 first.

“Jesse, just relax. Tuco is not going to kill us. He won’t admit it, but he respects me.” Walt assured.

“Yeah, he won’t kill YOU. I get the feeling that he doesn’t like me very much.” Jesse said.

“To be fair, you did call his mother a slut during our last deal. If you could refrain from such behavior, there shouldn’t be any issues.” Walt scolded.

Jesse rolled his eyes in response, but didn’t say anything. He spotted a black SUV driving towards them.

“Here he comes. Let me do all the talking this time, alright? The last thing we need is for you to say or do something stupid and screw this up, because in the time I’ve worked with you, I’ve learned that you excel at doing stupid things.” Walt accused.

“You are _such_ an asshole.” Jesse retorted.

The SUV came to a stop and Tuco got out, accompanied by his bodyguards as always. He approached Walt and Jesse and looked at them. They were both wearing dark shades and he didn’t like that. It made him anxious if he couldn’t see a person’s eyes. The only types of people he knew who wore dark shades were liars and douchebags.

“Two pounds, exactly what you asked for.” Walt offered up the bag.

“The glasses. Take them off.” Tuco demanded.

“Why?”

“Nothing is happening until you take off the shades!”

Walt and Jesse both complied.

“That’s better. You deal to me, you look me in the eye.” Tuco didn’t spend much time looking at Walt, but he let his gaze hover on Jesse’s gorgeous blue eyes for a few extra seconds. The kid was cute, no doubt about it.

“This location isn’t working for me, Heisenberg.” he said to Walt.

“Yes, I realize that now. Five minutes ago Jesse was mocking me relentlessly for my choice.” Walt said. 

He withdrew a two pound bag of blue crystals from the paper sack and handed it to Tuco, who looked confused.

“What is this shit? It’s blue! Why do you keep giving me different meth? First you give me an EXPLOSIVE, now you’re trying to sell me a bag of fucking Poprocks! I don’t want this, I want the stuff you gave me last time.” Tuco threw the bag back at Walt.

Walt had to fight back a laugh at the memory of the “This is not meth.” incident.

“The stuff I gave you last time was inferior. It was only 84% pure. This is 99.1% pure. The 0.9% impurity is the Methylamine, which is what gives it the blue color.” Walt explained.

That got Tuco’s attention in an instant. He seized the bag out of Walt’s grip and examined it. The sky blue shards inside were transparent and the edges were smooth, not rough or jagged. He eagerly opened the bag, removed one crystal, smashed it up and snorted it. The effect hit him right away.

“Tight tight tight, yeah! Oh fuck yeah! Yeah, Heisenberg! Same time next week, two more pounds!” Tuco was literally jumping around the area due to all the excess energy the meth was giving him. He seemed to forget about the presence of everyone else. “This’ll sell SO fast!”

“Hey!” Jesse spoke up despite Walt’s orders not to. “You still have to pay us.”

Tuco ceased the bouncing, looked up at Jesse and stared at him with sudden lust, mentally undressing him. He made no attempt to hide the fact that he was perving over the younger man.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Jesse asked. “How about you say something instead of just eye raping me like that? You’re kind of creeping me out.”

Walt, sensing the potential for trouble, tried to intervene. “Jesse and I should probably go. We’ve both got things we need to do.”

Tuco stared dreamily at Jesse. “What’s the hurry, Heisenberg? I like your partner.”

Without waiting for Walt’s response, he darted forward, took Jesse by the hand and tugged on him to try and get him over to the SUV. Jesse didn’t move at first, but Tuco was yanking on his arm hard enough to dislocate his shoulder, so he obeyed and made his way towards the vehicle.

His mind was racing. He was fairly certain he could predict the outcome of what was about to transpire. Either he was going to have a dick in his mouth or a dick in his ass. Not that he really minded. Jesse liked sex a lot, and he wasn’t very picky about his partners. Female or male, young or old, he didn’t care as long as they weren’t a complete wreck. Though he’d never been with a 0 or a 1 while sober, he’d voluntarily slept with more than a few 2’s and 3’s in the past, usually in exchange for drugs.

His relationship with Wendy was a prime example of this. Her face wasn’t much to look at, but she had a fairly nice body for a meth fueled prostitute. Jesse sought Wendy out for hookups on a semi regular basis for several reasons. They were already friends, she put out easy, and she could suck a cock like no one else could. The best blowjobs Jesse had ever received all came from her. She was a pro among pros, the queen of the cock suckers.

As Jesse climbed into the backseat of the SUV, he wondered just what he was in for. More than likely, he’d find himself taking it up the butt, face down ass up style while being called filthy names in Spanish. He wasn’t scared, though. After all, he didn’t consider it rape if he allowed it to happen and was actually kind of turned on at the idea. Tuco may be on the psychotic side, but he was a very attractive guy. Additionally, he was clean, wore expensive clothes and smelled nice, unlike some of Jesse’s past hookups. A few of them had been especially scuzzy looking people with questionable hygiene that he wouldn’t have even considered touching if he had been sober. The time he had a three way with the stringy haired girl with meth mouth and the scarred guy who looked like Butthead from Beavis and Butthead wasn’t exactly his proudest memory. But, they had both been good in the sack and he had gotten free meth out of it, so it wasn’t all bad.

The interior of the vehicle was surprisingly spacious, so Jesse had plenty of room to stretch out and recline in the back seat.

“So...” he began, “How are we doing this? You want me to blow you or-”

“No.” Tuco interrupted him. “I want to blow _you_.”

Jesse blinked in surprise. “Huh?”

“I said I want to blow you! Are you deaf?!” Tuco asked with annoyance.

“Uh, no. I’m just surprised.”

It took a moment for the offer to fully sink into Jesse’s head. He, a lowly street dealer, was about to get sucked off by a high level distributor, not the other way around. Perhaps he could even gain the upper hand here.

“Alright, you want a taste of the captain? Go ahead, blow my mind. Impress me. Tell you what, if you give me the best BJ I’ve ever had, Mr. White and I will give you FOUR pounds of meth next week.” Jesse challenged.

“Challenge accepted.” Tuco knelt down in front him.

“I know this chick named Wendy who gives the best head in Albuquerque. I’m just saying, there’s no way you’re better than she is. That girl is a dick sucking machine. When it comes to blow jobs, she’s the best of the best.”

Tuco snorted. “This Wendy chick doesn’t have shit on me. Now lay back and let me do this.”

He pushed Jesse back, straddled him and went in for a kiss to see what he tasted like. Much to Tuco’s displeasure, Jesse tasted like Cheetos and Mountain Dew. Typical American, no taste for homemade cooking.

Tuco moved his right hand down to Jesse’s crotch, massaging him through the pants and sensually stroking in just the right places. While he was doing this, he roughly bit down on the side of Jesse’s neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but definitely hard enough to leave an extremely obvious bruise.

Jesse was starting to get a little aroused, and he could feel himself beginning to get hard. He liked being bitten, and he was the type of guy who liked to be spanked, slapped and whipped during sex. He could be dominant too, but it usually wasn’t his preference.

Tuco plunged his hand down into Jesse’s overly baggy pants to feel what he was packing. 

“Feels like... seven inches. I thought you’d be smaller.” he taunted. He unzipped Jesse’s pants, took his dick in his hand and slowly ran one finger up and down the entire length in a tantalizing manner. “What do you want me to do with it?”

Jesse was tempted to respond with “Doesn’t matter just don’t bite it” but he refrained. “Enough teasing! Just blow me already!” he said irritably. Truthfully, he was afraid he would cum just from the teasing. He couldn’t allow that to happen. If it did, he’d never be able to live it down.

Tuco smirked at him and took Jesse’s entire length into his mouth. He licked and sucked Jesse surprisingly gently instead of chomping his cock off in a meth induced frenzy.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Jesse shut his eyes half way and moaned a bit as he let his head flop back against the headrest. He put his hand on top Tuco’s head, forcing it further down until the other man was deep throating him. Surprisingly, Tuco didn’t react negatively to this and continued sucking Jesse off at just the right speed.

For the first time in quite a while, Jesse felt like he was in a position of authority. He was usually submissive when it came to sex, but the fact that he had somehow convinced an aggressive drug distributor to submit to him felt _really_ good. It made him feel like he was the boss instead of the low tier moron employee.

Jesse let his mind wander over to the filthy side. He fantasized about bending Tuco over his desk and fucking him up the ass while No Doze and Gonzo watched. Hell, Mr. White could watch too and grade Jesse on his technique. That would be hot. Jesse got lost in his fantasies. He wanted to dominate Tuco in every way. He pictured himself tying Tuco up, collaring him, cumming on his face, jamming huge dildos up his ass and forcing him to degrade himself. He would be Jesse’s obedient pet.

Jesse was caught off guard when Tuco suddenly jammed his hand into his mouth, coating it in saliva.

“What the hell was that? Are you trying to choke me or something?” Jesse asked, annoyed that his fantasies had been interrupted.

Tuco replied by working his hand into Jesse’s pants and caressing his butt. Then, he inserted three fingers up his ass and started working him from the inside.

Jesse’s eyes went wide, from both surprise and pleasure. Jesus buttfucking christ that felt good. Being anally fingered was one of his favorite things, and he had _not_ been expecting Tuco to do that. Just when he thought the raging boner he had couldn’t get any harder, it did. He was really close now, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

About fifteen seconds later, Jesse had the most intense orgasm he’d had in a very long time. Tuco basically sucked his dick dry and eagerly swallowed every drop of cum he was offered.

“Holy shit,” Jesse panted. He felt flustered and actually needed to recover for a moment. 

Tuco was still kneeling in front of him. He looked very pleased with himself.

“Well? Am I better than Wendy?” he asked.

Jesse didn’t even need to think about his answer. Tuco Salamanca had officially dethroned Wendy as the best cocksucker in Albuquerque.

Jesse just nodded. “Yeah. Four pounds it is.”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this story, I had originally planned on making it a single chapter one shot. However, all the nice reviews asking me to continue it have persuaded me, so it is now officially a three chapter story.
> 
> I know I said I can't imagine Jesse and Tuco in a long term relationship (I can't imagine Jesse in a long term relationship with anyone, for that matter) but I don't think them going on a date is out of the question.
> 
> That's not what this chapter contains though. Basically, this is a transition chapter and it's just Jesse and Walt talking while cooking that four pounds. Hopefully it's not too boring.

Jesse was bored. That was the thing he hated about cooking meth, there was too much time spent waiting and sitting around. To make things worse, the RV didn’t offer jack shit when it came to entertainment. There was no gaming console, no tv, nothing. Everything had been removed to make room for their lab. He was even more bored in the company of Walt, who never wanted to talk about anything interesting during their cooks. It was all science all the time with him.

“How much longer?” Jesse whined. 

“Five minutes.” Walt replied. He was reading a book to pass the time.

Jesse opened another bag of Funyuns and crammed a handful of them into his mouth. He offered the bag to Walt, who declined.

“No thank you. I’d rather not die of a heart attack before I can resolve my family’s financial crisis.” 

“I’ve been eating these since I was like, one, and I’m not dead yet. I’m not even fat.”

“Yet. Your metabolism will slow down as you get older. If you keep eating the processed fat laden things you do, you’ll be morbidly obese by the time you’re forty.”

Jesse seemed to contemplate this. He stared at the bag of Funyuns in his hand in a depressed fashion. He knew Walt was right. Unless he changed his diet, he’d eventually look like a beached whale. Going on a diet and eating healthy things would be hard, and he didn’t think he could ever do it. It wasn’t his fault that vegetables were disgusting.

“But Funyuns are so good,” he said.

The timer on the counter went off, signaling that the meth was finished. Walt got up, poured the shards onto a tray and began examining them. They were 99.9% pure, just like last time.

He transferred the meth to a large plastic bag and placed it on the scale, which read 4.1 pounds.

“Huh. We’re a little over,” Walt said to himself. 

“That’s good, right? More money for us. If we make this much every week, we’ll really be making fat stacks. I can finally buy an 90 inch high def tv!” Jesse said excitedly. 

“No, that’s not good. We don’t have enough Methyalmine for that.” Walt informed as he put the plastic bag inside another bag. “Why did we need to make four pounds this time anyway? You never did tell me.”

“Because I keep my promises.” Jesse explained cryptically.

Walt cast him a sideways glance. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Tuco did me a favor.”

“What kind of favor?”

“Why are you asking so many questions? He likes me, okay?”

“He hasn’t beaten you up lately, so I take that as an improvement.”

“Yo, Mr. White. You’re not listening. He likes me.” Jesse emphasized on the word likes. “Yeah. Like that.”

Once Walt realized that Jesse was telling the truth, he started to laugh. He imagined Tuco sitting at his desk writing in a diary about Jesse. ‘OMG a really hot guy came into my office today! He had the prettiest blue eyes and I couldn’t stop looking at him. I asked him out but he said no so I beat him up LOL!’

“You mean to tell me that lunatic has a crush on you? You better get a restraining order.” Walt snickered. Then, in a slightly more serious tone, he asked, “Do you like him?”

“Uhh, maybe. I mean, I thought I’d ask him if he wants to hang out or go to the arcade with me or something.” Jesse admitted, purposely avoiding Walt’s gaze. “It could be like, good for our business and stuff.”

Walt immediately ceased laughing and looked over at Jesse in disbelief. 

“Jesse, you can’t possibly be serious! Tuco is a violent criminal!” he protested.

“So are you.” Jesse shot back.

“I am _not_ a violent person.”

“Uh, Mr. White? You, yeah YOU have killed two people! You poisoned one guy and strangled another guy. Not to mention the fact that you kept one of them chained up in my basement for days before you finally killed him. So yeah, I’m pretty sure that makes you a violent criminal.”

Walt sighed and dismissed him. “Okay, my actions may have been a bit drastic, but it was self defense both times. It’ll never happen again.”

“You say it like it’s such a bad thing. We’re drug dealers. If our customers know you killed those two guys, they’ll both respect and fear you. Know what happens then? If some junkie gets caught with our product, they’ll be terrified of giving you up because they’ll know what could happen if they did. We want people to fear us.” Jesse said.

“That’s not the image I want. Once I’ve got all the money I need, I’m done. I just want to go back to my regular life.”

“Your regular life? You mean your dull, boring and pathetic life? Mr. White, come on! Do you have any idea how much money we can make doing this? Why quit and have nothing to show for it? You need like what, $700,000 right? That’ll cover your your treatments and send your kids to college. But what if your cancer goes away? You won’t have any money left for the future. What would you do then? Go back to working for that Bosnian twat at the car wash?”

“I’d rather drop dead right now than work for Bogdan again. But speaking of money, I still need $600,000. Go sell the stuff we just made. This here is at least $70,000 worth of meth, and I won’t settle for less than that.” Walt explained and handed the bag to Jesse. “Sell the four pounds to Tuco, then sell the tenth to one of your stupid junkie friends. Don’t even think about smoking it yourself.”

Jesse looked up at him. “Seriously? You think I’d smoke our own product and waste money? I may be stupid but I’m not that stupid.”

“Remember our first cook? I trusted you to sell our product, and I seem to recall that you smoked a significant portion of it, so I wouldn’t put it past you to do it again.” Walt accused.

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault! Skinny and Combo forced me to do it! I didn’t want to but they made me!” Jesse countered. 

“Really? Let me guess, the fat one restrained you and the scrawny one literally forced you to smoke your own product? Maybe it’s just my skeptical nature, but I have a hard time believing that.”

Jesse banged his head on the counter in frustration. “Fine, I smoked it because I felt like it. I admit it, I got high on my own supply! Happy now?”

Walt thought about that for a second. “I got you to admit to one of your faults, so yes. I’m content.”

“Douche.” Jesse said as he exited the RV. He put the bag of meth into the hollowed out space in the passenger seat of his car, then got in and made his was back to Albuquerque. 

As Jesse drove over to Tuco’s office, nervousness washed over him. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Then again, maybe it was a fantastic idea. He didn’t know, and it was the uncertainty that made him nervous. Just as Walt kept reminding him, he excelled at doing stupid things, and this just might be one of his dumbest actions yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too OOC. I'm not sure why, but I have this head canon that Tuco is dominant when it comes to drug trades and other aspects of his business but submissive when it comes to sex.
> 
> Likewise, I like the thought of Jesse being a switch instead of being super submissive all the time. I want more stories with dominant Jesse!


End file.
